Dyskusja użytkownika:S99
' Ten użytkownik jest bardzo zajęty w prawdziwym życiu i może odpowiadać z pewnym opóźnieniem. ' Hi S99 -- we are excited to have Kiepscy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Odpowiedź Witaj. Dzięki za opis licencji. Generalnie z mechanizmem wiki dobrze jestem obeznany:). Czy podasz mi numer np. GG? Karutalk 20:08, 1 gru 2007 (UTC) Odcinki itd. Na Wikpedi dzień w dzień głosowanie się zmienia są coraz mniejsze szansę na wygraną. Przestraszyłem się i zaczełem (że się tak wyrażę) walić na oślep opisy na Wikię. Z tego wszytkiego zapomniałem się zalogować i pracowałem jako Użytkownik:83.15.153.234 :). Nad opisami trzeba troszkę popracować. Ale to w wolnych chwilach. Do niektórych prześlę grafiki ;). Należy też zrobić szablon Poprzedni odcinek Następny odcinek Czy coś w tym rodzaju. A i prosiłbym o zmianę nazwy (jeśli to możliwe) na Borysek , jakoś bym się czuł lepiej. Z góry dziękuje. Pozdrawiam!Paweł II z Piastów 16:56, 4 sty 2008 (UTC) ------------------ Zanim to zrobię spytam się, czy mogę na forum zareklamować Wikę? przybyłoby by pewnie artów i użytkowników. Bardzo byłbym wdzięczny... A i jeszcze jedno wiem że jeszcze jestem za krótko na Wikia aby zostać administratorem, ale ile trzeba mieć edycji żeby nim zostać, albo inaczej spytam co należy zrobić?--Paweł II z Piastów 11:30, 5 sty 2008 (UTC) A czy mogę Wikę zareklamować???--Paweł II z Piastów 12:04, 6 sty 2008 (UTC) ----------------------------- Mam dobrą wiadomość: na tej stronie!!!. Są nagrane jeszcze cztery odcinki, (które nie zostały wyemitowane), ich tytuły to: Niezastraszeni, Wrota piekieł, Pułapka na myszy, Mamut (dodam je do tabeli gdy obejrze zwiastuny). Przydałoby się o tym wspomnieć na stronie głównej. Przepraszam, że piszę tak często, ale dopiero zaczynam swoją działalność. I czuje obowiązek powiadamiać o wszystkim Administratora.--Paweł II z Piastów 16:34, 7 sty 2008 (UTC) Preferncie Zrobiłem ok.100 edycji licznik wykazuje 1?--Paweł II z Piastów 18:58, 23 sty 2008 (UTC) Przeniesienia stron Chcem trochę poprzenosić strony. Ale żeby na górze była np. Ferdynand Kiepski, ale wyszukiwało też pod nazwą Ferdek. A więc jak to zrobić?--Paweł II z Piastów 12:13, 3 lut 2008 (UTC) Dobrze, ale peoszę napraw art o Ferdku.--Paweł II z Piastów 08:10, 6 lut 2008 (UTC) Odejscie i podziekowania Witaj S99. Chcialbym Ci podziekowac za wspaniala prace w projekcie. Fajnie bylo tu z Toba pracowac, ale niestety odchodze. Motywuje to brakiem wolnego czasu, chociaz spodziewaj sie ze czasem spod IP cos napisze...Wiec dzieki za wszystko i powodzenia w zyciu. Karutalk 08:23, 11 lut 2008 (UTC) Ostatnia prosba Czesc,mam ostatnia prosbe: Odbezpiecz moja strone usera, tak aby wszyscy mogli ja edytowac. Karutalk 22:21, 11 lut 2008 (UTC) Blokowanie edycji Mam pytanie czy nie mógłbyś blokować artykułów tak aby tylko zarajestrowani mogli edytować artykuły? Tak robią na wikipedii. Z chęcią bym dodał parę fotek do artykułu o Ferdku czy Kiepskich?--Kamas91 12:36, 13 lip 2008 (UTC) Odcinki z Wikipedii Należy je przesłać na Wikę. Jeśli macie chwilę czasu, to proszę o pomoc w przesyłaniu odcinków. Gromadzę już ekipę do przesyłlanie ale czym więcej tym szybciej skończymy. Proszę o rychłą odpowiedź. Pozdrawiam!--Paweł II z Piastów 16:14, 15 lip 2008 (UTC) Jakoś są wytyczone przesyłania odcinków ja już mam działkę, nasz nowy użytkownik też ma trochę przesłać, lecz jeden z Wikipedystów obiecał, że pomoże niestety nie ma Internetu, zostało więc do przesłania odcinki: 85-170. Czyli ok. 60 odc. napisz ile z tej grupy możesz przesłać. Resztę prześle ja jakoś to będzie. I jeśli zaczołbyś przysyłać to tylko te których nie ma na Kiepskiej Wiki, lub jeśli jest tam jakaś zmiana. Bo niektóre są rozszerzone, bądź są tam jakieś zmiany. Szablonu nie wklejaj. Bo po co opozycja antykiepska - że się tak wyrażę da sobie radę.--Paweł II z Piastów 16:22, 21 lip 2008 (UTC) Melduje posłusznie iż razem z Kamas91 przesłaliśmy wszystkie odcinki (jeśli jakieś przesłaliście Adminie to wybaczcie za nie uwagę).Pozdr!--Paweł II z Piastów 17:33, 25 lip 2008 (UTC) SZABLONY Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć jak tworzy się szablony?--Kamas91 18:20, 22 lip 2008 (UTC) RE Wiadomości Bardzo chetnie bym pomógł lecz nie potrafię robić takich szablonów podpatrzę na Wikipedii, ale wątpie czy mi sie uda.--Paweł II z Piastów 11:05, 26 lip 2008 (UTC) A i jeszcze jedno dziś nic o Kiepskich nie ma, chyba, że powtórka. Jutro i pojutrze nic, może jakaś rocznica, ale ja statystyk nie prowadziłem. Lecz spróbuje coś wykompinować. Zrobie sobie na Wice brudnopis.--Paweł II z Piastów 11:12, 26 lip 2008 (UTC) Chciałbym pomóc, ale niestety nie orjentuje się w temacie nie wiem jak pobrać jakis kod źródłowy itd. Może poproś o to Karu - często jest dostępny na gg. A i jak coś to dziś będą wyemitowane (powtóki, powtórek) odc. Minister wszystkich Polaków i Los, bigos i uroda. W najbiliższych dniach nic się nie wydarzy dopiero w śr. będą wyemitowane odc. Druga młodość i Korzenie przykro mi, lecz nie potrafię.--Paweł II z Piastów 11:25, 26 lip 2008 (UTC) I jak coś to prosze pisz na Wikipedii.--Paweł II z Piastów 11:30, 26 lip 2008 (UTC) :: Przydałyby się w tym szablonie info. o powtórkach. Są on emitowane w śr. w sob. (powt. z śr) i niedz. (nie wiem jak jest na Polsacie 2, bo nie mam tego kanału).--Paweł II z Piastów 14:16, 28 lip 2008 (UTC) W śr. i w sob. odc. Minister wszystkich Polaków i Los, bigos i uroda, a niedz. Lato w mieście.--Paweł II z Piastów 17:59, 28 lip 2008 (UTC) Re Rankingi W przyszłości będziemy na pierwszym. Gdy tylko znajdę chwilę czasu będę tu wpadał.--Paweł II z Piastów 17:12, 30 lip 2008 (UTC) Wybrana grafika Fajny pomysł z tą nową strona główną. Czy mógłbyś jeszcze zmieniać tą grafikę na stronie głównej? Pozdrawiam. --Kamas91 07:58, 31 lip 2008 (UTC) PUA Nie spodziewałem się. Dziękuje. Wyraziłem zgodę.--Paweł II z Piastów 14:49, 2 sie 2008 (UTC) Świat wg Kiepskich Dodałem trochę grafik, coś się z nimi stało, jeśli umiesz popraw, lub cofnij moją edycje.--Paweł II z Piastów 16:48, 2 sie 2008 (UTC) Ciekawe jest, że jak przed chwilą próbowałem naprawić grafikę z Marianem, to zepsuła się ta z babką, a gdy naprawiałem z Heleną (czego mi się nie udało) to znikła i fotka Edzia. Dobra na razie nie będę nic ruszał.--Paweł II z Piastów 17:01, 2 sie 2008 (UTC) Fotki Ta fotka zaczadzony umysł to jest z odcnika umcia umcia i już taką wstawiłem wcześniej.--Kamas91 09:26, 3 sie 2008 (UTC) Strona główna Przydałoby się trochę odnowić ten szablon, opracowałem kilka informacji: *ile mężczyzn uwiodła stu letnia staruszka? *w jakim wieku Rozalia urodziła dziecko? *jakie intencje mieli Ferdek i babka wybierając się na pielgrzymkę? *o kim miał być film, nakręcony przez Paździocha? I proponował bym zmienić grafikę na Grafika:Borysek.jpg z tytułem Borysek czytający swoje ulubione pismo. Wiem że sam mógłbym to zmienić edytując poszczególne szablony, lecz wolę abyście najpierw to przeczytali i jeśli osądzili, że się nadaję przesłali. A i proponuje jeszcze tworzyć archiwa do szablonów: ''Postać, Grafika, Czy wiesz, Wiadomości i Wybrany odcinek. Wiadomo, że szablon z postaciami będzie się powtarzał więc proponuje zmieniać go co drugi dzień, w przyszłości będzie można tam wstawiać info. o epizodycznych postaciach. A za rok, czy półtora powtórzy się. I proponuje na stronę główną dodać sekcje wybrany cytat. A więc zostanie jeszcze jedna kolumna więc co będzie, czy coś takiego, aby była informacja o odcinkach, które będą emitowane, później info z tego przesyłało by się do wiadomości.--Paweł II z Piastów 09:39, 3 sie 2008 (UTC) ------------------- Link do Pielgrzymka już jest trzeba było przenieść, w ogóle to trzeba pousówać te ...(Świat według Kiepskich). Ale ta archiwa to by się przydały. Co do cytatów jest art. Cytaty więc np. 1 - A po ile piwo w Egipcie, panie Paździoch? - Ferdek 2 - Wypierdek mamuta! - Ferdek do Edzia 3 - Prostata, precz z komuną, niech żyje koziołek Matołek! - Babka po wyroku, na mocy którego miała pójść do więzienia, prostat-Paździoch. 4 - Miastowe psiach mać wódki na pogrzebie żałują! - wujek Władek 5 - Co tam Ferdek w polityce? - Babka No jak co, Chińczyki jak zwykle się trzymają mocno, a u nas jakąś pla.. plat.. platformę zakładają. - Ferdek Jaką platformę? - Babka Nie wiem, bo mi babka cały czas przeszkadza! no. (po chwili) A u babki co słychać? - Ferdek U mnie? Wierzę Babel budują. - Babka Opis: Ferdek czytał gazetę, a babka Pismo Święte. 6 - Przez całe życie pracowałem jako piekarz, i wiem że żeby coś urosło to trzeba to włożyć do piekarnika. - Borysek 7 - Bo ja panie jajcarz jestem, jak ja robię jaja to się ludzie śmieją od sierpnia do maja. - Edzio Listonosz Ewentualnie można dodać tytuły odcinków w których te kwestie padły (te akurat pamiętam wszystkie), w a więc: 1-Klątwa Tutenchama 2-Mamut 3-Kara Mustafa 4-Stypa 5-Druga młodość 6-Ziarno 7-Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Dziś wyemitowano odc. Złoty Gol - lecz nie jestem pewien tak było napisane w programie, ja nie oglądałem.--Paweł II z Piastów 18:59, 3 sie 2008 (UTC) Cytaty Powinno być Ferdek do Edzia, a nie Edzio do Ferdka.--Paweł II z Piastów 17:17, 5 sie 2008 (UTC) Kategoria... Proszę o utworzenie kategorii Ekipa.--Paweł II z Piastów 13:48, 6 sie 2008 (UTC) Jak usunąć i szablon wiadomości Jak usunąć zbędne przekierowanie np. Wiara Czyni Cuda, aby pozostało tylko Wiara czyni cuda? I czy mógłbym edytować szablon Wiadomości tak ze wszystkim was informuje, czasem zapomnę i znów nie ma dwóch odc. I co z odc. z Polsatu 2?--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|''' Zagadaj']] 18:29, 10 sie 2008 (UTC) Postawowe dane bohaterów. W związku z problemami w przenoszeniu szablonów typu np infobox, proponuje aby odnośnie każdej postaci napisano tekstem ciągłym podstawowe na podstawie Wikipedii. Zrobiłem takie coś w artykule Ferdynand Kiepski. Podstawowe dane *Imię i nazwisko: Ferdynand Kiepski *Płeć: mężczyzna *Przydomki: Jełop, Pijak, Kanalia, Ferduś, Kindybał, Gąsienica, Laczek *Gatunek: pijak *Data urodzenia: 9 lipca 1955 *Specjalność: picie alkoholu, robienie wynalazków,układanie piosenek, wierszyków itd. *Zawód: bezrobotny *Pierwszy odcinek: Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik! *Grany przez: Andrzej Grabowski *Rodzina: Roman Kiepski (ojciec) *Żona: Halina Kiepska *Dzieci: Waldemar Kiepski, Mariola Kiepska *Krewni: mama, wujek Staszek, wujek Władek,dziadek wujeczny Ferdynand Urlich von Biberstein, dziadek Władek, ciotka Genia, Rychu, Zbychu, bratanek Ziemowit (Ziomek), kuzyn z Mongolii, wujek Leoś, ciotka Lutka, Jaś *Narodowość: Polska Proszę o pomoc. Tę wiadomość przesłałem także innym użytkownikom.--Kamas91 12:25, 11 sie 2008 (UTC) RE Stopnie oceny jakości Z jednej strony rzecz dobra, lecz z drugiej to bym się zastanowił, nas jest na Wikipedii 5 (w tym aktywnych 3) więc jakie będą wyniki 100%. Po drugie należy poprawić arty. tu i tam. Wg mnie to jeszcze za wcześnie.--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 17:25, 12 sie 2008 (UTC) Ok, tak jak jest jest dobrze. Dobra niech będzie ANM, ale ''Umarł odbiornik..., ma być przykładem. Bo jak art. będzie za krótki itd. to należy głosować sprawiedliwie, żeby nie było, że każdy zgłoszony od razu ma medal. Oczywiście piszę ogólnie.--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|''' Zagadaj']] 17:43, 12 sie 2008 (UTC) Wpadka. Zaraz naprawię.--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 17:55, 12 sie 2008 (UTC) infobox Próbowałem zrobić i było ok na podglądzie, ale jak zapisałem to byłe co mi wyszło, tu masz kod: } } }= '''Informacje biograficzne' }} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} }= Poza sceną }} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} Kategoria:Szablony To przerobiłem z odcinka, ale na HrryPoter Wiki są jeszcze inne:tutaj masz kategorie. Może uda się Tobie. Pozdr! Infobox i wiadomości z planu Co odnośnie infoboxa, to prawie ekstra(dodałem inne pseudonimy, krewnych, itp.) W najnowszym Tele Tygodniu znalazłem krótką informację o tym że wyruszyły już zdjęcia do nowej serii cytuję,; "... będzie co oglądać, bo bohaterowie serialu bedą m. in. tęsknić za latami młodości i realizować hasło "Sex, drugs and rock'n'roll". Ferdek z Boczkiem zatrudnią sie w firmie Kablociąg, co będzie początkiem kłopotów..." Może warto umieszczać tego typu informacje na stronie głównej?--Kamas91 16:21, 15 sie 2008 (UTC) Dzięki. A mógłbyś jeszcze napisać na głównej, właściwie skopiować ten krótki cytat z zapowiedzią następnych odcinków?--Kamas91 08:38, 16 sie 2008 (UTC) Proszę o zrobienie infoboxu do postaci epizodycznych, niech zawiera sekcje: Imię nazwisko, wiek, adres zamieszkania, odcinek w którym się pojawił i aktor.--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|''' Zagadaj']] 10:21, 16 sie 2008 (UTC) Sorry że Cię tak obciążamy ale proszę także o infobox o serialu (patrz hasło Świat według Kiepskich na wikipedii)--Kamas91 10:28, 16 sie 2008 (UTC) Dzięki za infobox serialowy. Pozdro!--Kamas91 08:01, 17 sie 2008 (UTC) http://kiepscy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Szablon:Wiadomo%C5%9Bci&curid=472&diff=1935&oldid=1854 Wg mnie to wygląda niezbyt estetycznie, chociaż jest jeszcze na głównej sporo miejsca. Można by było zrobić dodatkowy szablon np. ''Co nowego u Kiepskich, czy coś takiego. Oczywiście sekcja ta byłaby tylko przez jakiś czas. Można bybyło doadatkowo informować o nowych odcinkach. Co Ty na to?--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|''' Zagadaj']] 11:20, 17 sie 2008 (UTC) Nie zbyt rozumiem, ale ok o sezonach arty. niech będą. Trzeba to dać też w arcie. 2008. Jak chcesz, lecz wg mnie takie coś zapowiadającego co będzie w serialu możnaby było zrobić.--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 15:08, 18 sie 2008 (UTC) Nie wiem jak nazwać. Może niech będzie tak jak mówisz. Oczywiście zrób tylko to na stronie głównej, szablon itp. zrobię sam.--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 19:12, 19 sie 2008 (UTC) Na razie nic więcej nie wiadomo. Nowe odcinki od września-lecz zesztą jak zawsze. O wszytskich nowych odcinkach będę informował na bierząco.--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 19:43, 19 sie 2008 (UTC) Ziomy znalazłem coś takiego http://wiadomosci.mediarun.pl/news/1391,Nowy_sezon_Swiata_wedlug_Kiepskich --Kamas91 11:10, 20 sie 2008 (UTC) kat. Napisz mi jak najprościej zrobić kategorię, bo nie raz potrzebna i niepotrzebnie zawracam Ci głowę.--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 19:50, 19 sie 2008 (UTC) Dzięki.--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 18:35, 20 sie 2008 (UTC) re No niestety to drugie, a nawet dwa. No ale czasem się zdarza a ja lubię ''łapać kilka srok za ogony i to dla tego, poprawiłem.--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|''' Zagadaj']] 16:09, 26 sie 2008 (UTC) Fotki A tak przy okazji znasz nowy adres (o ile jest) pierwszej stronki Kiepskich. Jak nie ma już jej to szkoda bo było na niej dużo fotek. Wiem że wiele z nich jest na innych stronach, ale wiele nigdzie nie można znaleźć. Jak masz jakieś fotki z tamtej strony na dysku to prześlij jak możesz. ---- Golaska Nie wiem czy go oglądałeś, ja natomista dwa razy. I zauważyłem iż tą ''golaskę grały co najmniej cztery aktorki...--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|''' Zagadaj']] 16:13, 26 sie 2008 (UTC) grafiki Treść wiadomości w szablonie: ''Ta grafika powinna mieć użyty szablon i powinna znajdować się w odpowiednim artykule. Jeśli te warunki nie są spełnione, administrator może usunąć grafikę bez ostrzeżenia. Od początku to nie obowiązywało, to primo, a więc tak się robiło, bez zapisania nawet strony z któej się ją pobrało. A secundum powinno się o tym zawiadomić i wstawiać do grafik przez siebie przesłanych, bo w dzień, czy dwa np. Kamas nie zdąży opisać. A trietus to grafika która jest przesłana do jakiegoś odcinka np. Słuchacz przysięgły nie powinny być usuwane, gdyż jeśli ktoś stworzy ten art. a osoba która go przesłała usunie to może już on tu nie powrócić (np. strony www.kiepscy.pl - ostatnio była pod innym adresem, już nie ma, a więc pobrana z tamtąd grafika już tu by nie była). Proponuje, aby każdy przesłane przez siebie grafika szablonował.--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|''' Zagadaj']] 16:24, 28 sie 2008 (UTC) Czyli trzeba większość popodawać do artów. które opisują to?--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 18:11, 29 sie 2008 (UTC) Co do jakości ok, za kilka dni skończę poprawiać opisy I sezonu wtedy poprawię trochę moje grafiki.--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 19:07, 29 sie 2008 (UTC) Pomocy! Jak używać tego szablonu ?--Kamas91 14:25, 31 sie 2008 (UTC) Babka i głosowanie Rzuć okiem na infobox w arcie o babce Kiepskiej. I jak zrobić publiczną dyskusje?--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 18:41, 1 wrz 2008 (UTC) ps. Czasem przez omyłkę napiszę coś do siebie, dla tego też nie dzisiaejsza data. ::Takie coś jak na Wikipedii (głosowanie) np. [look. Bowie chciałbym omówić 2 sprawy, a nie widze sensu pisać do każdego z osobna. Ale spróbuje sam. Rzuć okiem na ten infobox, najpierw na kod, a potem na strone.--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 18:10, 5 wrz 2008 (UTC) Dzięki i mam prośbę, twórz nowe sekcje, bo mogę nie zauważyć.--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 10:04, 7 wrz 2008 (UTC) angielski wpis na mojej dyskusji Dostałem wpis na mej dyskusji jest napisany po angielsku, 5 przez 10 zrozumiałem, ale przetłumaczyć ciężko czy mógłbyś choć z grubsza przetłuamczxyć o co im chodzi? Z góry dzieki!--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 15:02, 10 wrz 2008 (UTC) Dzięki. :: Weź udział w głosowaniu Kiepscy Wiki:Głosowania/Artykuły o ekipie serialu.--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 16:12, 11 wrz 2008 (UTC) Dyżury na SG Patrząc na stronę główną aż mi głupio. Jest tyle artów, a od kilku tygodni w kółko to samo. Net mi wolno chodzi i brak czasu, lecz wg, mnie można by było zrobić coś takiego jak dyżury przy poszczególnych szablonach. Użytkownik raz w tygodniu zmieniał by treść szablon - gdyby chciał mógłby i na dłużej. Poszczególni użytkownicy mieliby np. przez miesiąc czuwac nad jedym szablonie. Ja na bieżąco staram się uaktualniać szablony ''Wiadomości i Zapowiedzi. Ewentualnie byście się z Kamasem podzieli na pozostałem szablony - po dwa. Ja bym wziął pozostały, trudno czego się nie robi dla Kiepskich... Rozważ moją decyzje. Gdyż zajęło by to jakieś 10 - 20 min tygodniowo, a SG byłaby o wiele ciekawsza. Pozdr!--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|''' Zagadaj']] 17:38, 15 wrz 2008 (UTC) ::To jak robimy te dyżury.--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 17:33, 19 wrz 2008 (UTC) :::Nie widzę problemu na trzy tury wystarczy jak nic (o samych golaskach już jest 5). Ewentualnie będziemy powtarzać, ale bede nowe arty. Te co będę mógł stworzę lecz najpierw zajmę się odicnkami.--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 15:19, 20 wrz 2008 (UTC) No może ze dwa szabloniki byś wziął. Wybrana grafika - zmieniłeś więc może, lub cytaty mamy skąpy zbiór cytatów, lecz można znaleźć w necie (np. na forach)... chyba żebyś chciał coś w nad czym się dłużej posiedzi...--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 15:38, 20 wrz 2008 (UTC) Szablon grafika Prosiłbym Cię na przyszłość abyś nie grał się za podawanie danych na temat niewstawionych przez siebie grafik. Ta z Boczkiem z odcinka Ferdosik to nie był zrzut ekranu, ale ze stronki gfx.filmweb.pl/blog/791886/212184.1.jpg. --Kamas91 10:56, 20 wrz 2008 (UTC) szablon:wybrana postać Mógłbyś się zająć jeszcze tym szablonem? Jeśli nie to trudno ja bede miał 4...--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 18:13, 2 paź 2008 (UTC) już nie długo rok Jak wiesz już nie długo minie rok... zrób coś na stronie głównej jakiś komentarz, aby tworzono nowe arty. czy coś. Myślałem, że skończe z tymi odcinkami, ale niestety wontpie...--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 15:48, 1 lis 2008 (UTC) ::Może jednak uda się poprawić te opisy. Nie zapomnijcie o urodzinach. Proponuje zrobić coś w typie wiecu lecz na str. tu gdzieś na Wiki, otwartą dystkusję o wybranej godzinie. CO wy na to? (Wikipedia ma zjazdy ale nas póki coś, no wiesz...) .--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 19:45, 6 lis 2008 (UTC) Nowy szablon na główną. Mam pomysł na szablon w którym pisałoby kiedy puszczają Kiepskich na Polsacie i Polsacie 2, dni tygodnia, godziny. Paweł II z Piastów jest za.--Kamas91 20:22, 4 lis 2008 (UTC) Przed nami kolejny rok... Witaj! Dziś już rok jak funkcjonuje Kiepscy_Wika. Ja działam od 14 dnia tego miesiąca. Udało mi się poprawić, ujednolicić bo do poprawienia jest dużo póki co odcinki. W tym roku zamierzam pisać arty. o ekipie, ewentualnie o postaciach. Należy też poprawić szablony w grafikach. Dziś cieszymy się sumą prawie 350 artów. za rok ta suma znacznie wzrośnie. Można powiedzieć śmiało mamy już staż i dalsza praca okaże się łatwiejsza. Nie pokoi mnie liczba użytkowników (na sześciu aktywnych jest 4) jednak myślę iż z czasem... ona wzrośnie. To chyba tak z grubsza wszystko podsumowując miniony rok... Mamy 10 miejsce w rankingu. Serdecznie dziękuje za Wasz pomysł i prace włożoną myślę, iż kolejny rok nadal przyniesie tak miłą i owocną pracę. Pozdrawiam!--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 10:17, 8 lis 2008 (UTC) Polsat co powiesz aby ograniczyć go do minimum. Info zostawić z nagłówka i dać informacje i emisji Kiepskich przez ów 9 lat?--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 12:22, 23 lis 2008 (UTC) Szablon:Wiadomości Dzięki za pomoc. Ale lubię mnieć tydzień do tyłu. Czyli na dzień dzisiejszy do 21 XII br. Jeśli już koniecznie twierdzisz iż trzeba usunąć skasuj wiadomości z całego dnia. Pozdrawiam!--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 14:49, 27 gru 2008 (UTC) Świat według Kiepskich Cześć możesz pomóc rozwiązać problem z tym artykułem, wszystko jest w szablonie. Pozdr! --Kamas91 12:37, 15 lut 2009 (UTC) O widzę że ktoś rozwiązał problem ale nie oto chodzi. Po prostu przejrzyj historię. Jeszcze dzisiaj w cały artykuł był w szablonie (znaczy cała treść). Teraz nie ma szablonu. Jak zrobić, aby szablon był i artykuł swoja drogą tak jak kiedyś? Możesz mi w tym pomóc?--Kamas91 20:39, 15 lut 2009 (UTC) Witaj! Co powiesz, żeby zrobić szablon-witajke - coś w tym stylu? Pozostawiam to Tobie, bo ja się oprócz uniwersałów, tabel itp. Co da poważniejszych szablonów - nie mam głowy - najlepiej wwalił bym to w żółtą ramkę i gitara. Ale może ty masz lepszy pomysł. Pozdr!--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 14:46, 18 lut 2009 (UTC) Narazie zrobiłem taki coś .--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 18:08, 20 lut 2009 (UTC) ranking (2) Witaj! Liczba artów. wzrosła o ok. 100% co dziwne spadliśmy jedno miejsce niżej, widać wiki czeszą się dużo popularnością.--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 14:45, 10 mar 2009 (UTC) Jako administrator proszę cię o zablokowanie edycji tego szablonu. 07:07, 31 sie 2009 (UTC) EK Czy jest potrzeba dwóch szablonów ek?--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 14:14, wrz 2, 2009 (UTC) W niedziele minął 2 rok Tak 8 listopada br. minął 2 rok od dnia powstania Kiepscy wiki. Liczba artów. wzrosła o ponad 100% (rok temu było 350) - mamy ich 779. Aktywni użytkownicy... no właśnie liczba użytkowników wzosła myślę iż ok. 3 edytuje wikę często a ok. 7 co jakiś czas - dokładna liczba nie jest mi znana, gdyż jeśli ktoś się zarejestrował nie znaczy iż będzie wikę edytował. Chciałem coś zrobić na tą okazje, myślałem o ośmiusetnym arcie, ale z powodu kłopotów zdrowotnych jak i kilkudniowego braku internetu nie udało się. Owszem zaniedbaliśmy wikę. Brak czasu myślę, iż to jest podstawowy problem. Swojego czasu robiłem kilkanście, a nawet kilkadziesiąt artów dziennie, od dłuższego czasu nie stać mnie na zbudowanie choćby jednego. Ani ja, ani ty nie edytujemy szablonów na SG - powód - brak czasu. Proponuje, abyśmy pozostawili po jednym, a resztę oddać chętnym. Za jakiś czas napiszę o tym na stronie domowej i mam nadzieję, iż ktoś się tym zainteresuje. W rankingu zajmujemy 13 miejsce. Pozdrawiam!--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj']] 12:34, lis 12, 2009 (UTC) Co dalej? Witaj Na wiki jestem prawie 3 lata (dokładnie 2 lata i 9 m-cy). Mamy 810 artykułów - co daje nam 23 miejsce w rankingu. Od 2 lat jestem administratorem. Wykonałem 3 340 edycji. Stworzyłem kilkaset artów. I powiem szczerze już nie mam sił. Nie ma zapału. Nie ma chęci. Powiem szczerzy Kiepscy mnie zaczęli nudzić. Więcej już nic raczej nie napiszę. Nie to żebym nie chciał, ale nie mam czasu i właśnie chęci. Co jakiś czas przejże ostatnie edycje tu zablokuje, tam cofnę. Szablonów na SG nikt nie edytuje. Nie chce być zobowiązany już do niczego. Nie chce sprawdzać tych edycji, bo mnie to czasem denerwuje, nie ma co cofnąć, wandali prawie nie ma. Myślę, że zrobiłem dużo. I więcej już niestety nie zrobię. Jeden z użytkowników powiedział, że wika jest kompletna, a jeżeli nie ma jakieś artów tzn. że nie ma na niego zapotrzebowania. Dlatego chciałbym zrezygnować z uprawnień administratora. Jestem tu coraz rzadziej. Nie wiem może, znajdziesz kogoś chętnego na to stanowisko. Bo ja się już nie nadaje. Nikt mnie nie informuje o wandalizmach. Muszę je wyszukiwać sam (a nie jest ich dużo). A ja nie wiele czasu poświęcam na siedzenie w internecie. I szczerze mówiąc "bałamuce" go (czas oczywiście). A kto tu zagląda? Nie wiem, ale chyba nikt. I tak w ogóle to bardzo dziękuje za tak długą i miłą współprace. Przepraszam, że zostawiam Cię samego, aczkolwiek ostatnio nie "widze" Cię zbyt często. Też nie masz czasu. Będę tu wpadał co jakiś czas. Ale raczej nic nie stworzę. Nie oglądałem nawet wszystkich nowych odcinków. Straciły już to "coś". Starych też już nie oglądam, bo znam je na pamięć. No i po co ja tu? Nic już nie stworzę. A sprawdzać tych edycji i poprawiać nie ma siły i czasu. Wpadam tu z rzadka, ale i tak nie zdążam zrobić wszystkiego. Nie jestem już godzien być adminem. Nie nadaje się. Już nie utrzymuje porządku. Bo nie mam czasu. I nie czuje potrzeby by być adminem. Wystarczy, że pozostanę zwykłym użytkownikiem, który wpadnie raz na kilka tygodni, by sprawdzić jak leci (i czy w ogóle coś leci). Jeszcze raz przepraszam i dziękuje. Pozdrawiam.--[[Użytkownik:Paweł z Piastów|'Paweł II z Piastów']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów|' Zagadaj''']] 21:43, sie 13, 2010 (UTC) Cześć Czy macie tutaj jakichś administratorów? ( bo ja jestem chętny) Michalc03 19:15, mar 20, 2012 (UTC)